Forgive Me
by tvdlover1
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were best friends until one day something happened that changed their friendship forever. Will they be able to forgive one another and move on with their lives? Will they develop into something more whilst trying to work on their friendship? ALL HUMAN DELENA


Hi everyone, as you all probably know… around a year ago I wrote a story about Damon and Elena. Back then I wasn't as big a fan as I am now so I didn't have all the facts before starting the fanfiction and the reviews that I received made me realise that I had slipped up a bit with the development of the characters and also the storyline itself. Now that I have finished school for good, I am able to focus more on being able to create a fanfiction that I hope you all will love. Thank you to the supporters that I did have for my last story, though I have decided to delete that story so that I can start fresh. I have also changed my user name for fanfiction so people who do follow me I am now under the name 'tvdlover1'. Thank you.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. THE STORYLINE IS MY OWN.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Elena's POV**

"LENNNNNNNAAAAAA." I heard someone shout behind me. As I turned I saw a flash of bouncy blonde locks whizz around me, it was then I realised that it was my best friend Caroline. I honestly don't understand how she is so bubbly and happy all of the time, it kind of exhausts me. I can also see it exhausts my other best friend Bonnie as she finally catches up to Caroline and I. I pull them both into a hug.

"Hey Care, Hey Bon." I finally let them go. "I've missed you both so much over the summer, remind me to never go away without the two of you again. Maybe I'll ask Jenna if the two of you can join us next time." I say with a sigh whilst looking around the grille where I asked them both to meet up.

"Hey Lena, it's fine, we know that you needed to get away and take a break from this place. So… have you spoke to him since you have been back?" Bonnie asks me. She knows that it is a sensitive topic so she keeps it short and sweet. I don't know how to talk to them about HIM because they had been so angry and sad when I left 2 months ago. "No Bonnie, I've tried to call him over the summer but I just don't know what to say to him, when I left... The situation was messy. I'm afraid that mine and his friendship could be over." I say as I feel tears well up in my eyes. I've missed him, of course but when I left, we weren't on speaking terms.

I feel Bonnie and Caroline pull me into a group hug. "It's okay Elena, I'm sure once you do catch up with him, the two of you will be fine and the situation will have probably been forgotten." Caroline states. But would it be okay? We were so mad at each other, has he replaced me as his best friend? Will he ever give me the chance to talk to him so that we can solve our differences? I don't know, all I know and hope is that he will hear me out so I can fix our friendship.

The three of us then go to a table to order our food. I focus my eyes on the waiter and look up in confusion when I find that it is Stefan. I turn to look at Caroline, "I didn't know Stefan worked here now?" Caroline gives me a firm nod. "He started working here during the summer when you were away, sorry I didn't tell it must have slipped my mind when we were talking." Stefan and Caroline have been dating for a little over a year and Stefan is also one of my good friends. I see Stefan approach the table, his eyes and posture are cautious when he sees that I am sat at the table. "Hey Elena. When did you get back?" I smile but instead of answering the question he asked, I jump in with a question of my own. "How is he Stefan?" He shoots me another cautious glance. "I think that's a question you ought to ask him yourself Elena." I can tell by his tone of voice that he is wary and kind of bitter towards my question. But obviously he is going to be like that, I mean I did hurt his brother. After that I decide to part ways with Bonnie and Caroline who give me soft goodbyes and a tight hug.

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

My apartment feels bare and empty without her, she was my best friend, I don't know how our friendship is going to be after what happens, I just know that we need to talk and I'm not willing to start any conversation with her.

BANG BANG BANG… I walk to my apartment door after hearing continuous knocking and banging. Without looking through the peephole, I swing open the door and my movements falter when I realise who is on the other side of my door. "Elena." I breathe.

"Damon… I think we need to talk."

* * *

 **Well well well, Elena has took the first step to talk to Damon. I know it wasn't apparent who the 'HE' was at the start of the chapter, I hope the last part of the chapter has made it apparent that HE is actually DAMON. Also I'm V sorry that Damon's POV was so short. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave feedback so I know how I can enhance on the story according to your thoughts.**


End file.
